Pet
by aniay
Summary: It all started with a scratch on Bee's hood, holo!Bee, slash, Bee/Sam - a little gift for xkirasakurax,


It all started with a tiny scratch on Bee's hood. When Sam asked about it, the Bot only shrugged dismissively so the boy stopped asking.

Few days after that Bee asked why Sam stroked his dog.

"Because it feels nice for both Human and Dog," Sam responded truthfully.

Then Mojo started acting strange around the yellow car. Usually friendly towards the alien, now he refused to set a paw in the near vicinity. Sam explained to himself that Mojo was a Chihuahua and maybe this fact finally gave him the nervous breakdown.

Next strange thing was when Bee told him he couldn't transform and drive due to some glitch in his systems. Sam wanted to call Ratchet but Bee forbid him explaining it would soon repair on its own and the Autobot's CMO had more important matters at hands.

When one day he brought Miles and they went looking for something in the garage, Miles suddenly got red and puffy and started to cough. Miles hurried back home, stating that Sam should get rid of the cat then ask him to come.

Sam never owned a cat.

He tried to ask Bee about it but the Bot stated only that last night a stray cat stayed in the garage. Sam dismissed the matter. It could happen.

But one night Sam woke up with a feeling that something wasn't right. He looked through his window only to see eerie light seeping from under the garage door.

He slipped out of his bed, not caring he was only in his pajama bottoms.

He looked inside the garage through the ajar door

On the hood of yellow Camaro sat a blond boy, seemingly no older than himself, laughing with a pearly voice as he held a tiny white fur ball in his hands, said fur ball playing with his fringe. Sam felt the *awww* sounding in his head. Who the hell was the boy and why the fuck didn't Bumblebee react. Sam regarded the boy curiously. He was barefoot, dressed in sporty yellow and black trousers without shirt. As he was thinking the boy looked intensely at him with impossibly blue eyes. Same blue as every Autobot's.

It was Bee; Sam realized.

The boy on the car slit his eyes and smiled mischievously. Sam gulped; the anticipation settled in his stomach with exquisite weight and burst into an undignified squeal. The same second the blonde disappeared he felt a hand covering his mouth and another grabbing him around his waist.

The teenager shivered when he heard a sensuous whisper close to his ear.

"You found out my secret Samuel."

Dark-haired boy mewled at the feeling of a tongue on his ear, his eyes fluttering shut. When he was shoved to the wall he couldn't help the stirring in his groin. The hand that held his mouth shut released it and traced impossibly delicate fingers over Sam's lips. He surpressed the needy whimper trying to escape his lips.

"Bee?" Sam moaned.

"Why yes Sam," Bee whispered lustfully and nipped on his earlobe, sending arousing shivers down Sam's spine straight to his growing erection.

They were pressed together so close and Sam couldn't find it in himself to struggle away, his mind gone, and his desire devouring him. The heat of the other body made him crave for more.

Bee advanced closer, and Sam felt something hard pressing between his asscheeks. He inhaled at the sensation. He wanted more, more of this overwhelming sensation of being held so tightly.

"Oh god, Bee, don't stop," He groaned, feeling his mouth go dry.

Bumblebee spun him in place and then pressed into the wall. Bee lunged at him, mashing their lips together, eliciting another lustful moan. The eager tongue slipped inside Sam's mouth, tasting and teasing, awakening every nerve in Sam's body.

Sam threw his hands around his assailant and pulled him closer. His body was set on fire and he writhed searching for contact.

Hands slid to his ass and kneaded it, sending sparks of ecstasy to his pulsing member.

Suddenly Bee rocked into him, their erections rubbing together. They both cried out at the marvelous sensation.

"Sam," Bee moaned coarsely, rocking into him constantly.

Sam couldn't help whimpering as the word went straight to his cock, pulling his orgasm impossibly closer. The hands wandering over his back scratched the skin, sending electrifying sparks to his groin.

Sam abandoned himself to the sensations, letting passion consume him. The other body pressing impossibly close to him felt so good he never wanted to leave the strong arms.

The agonizing pleasure settled in his stomach with heavy, delightful weight. His body ached. He wanted more, more touching, more kissing, more everything. More of Bee. More of this exquisite overwhelming sensation of being so close.

Without warning, the hand slipped past his trousers and the feeling exploded inside him, bathing his body with ecstasy. The waves of pleasure flew through him and he mewled incoherently, swept away by the most powerful emotion he ever felt. Bee moaned into his lips, another cock jerking against him.

They collapsed on the cold floor, panting. Sam tried to regain his breath and steady his heartbeat. His mind was slowly coming back from the ecstatic haze, gradually registering wet fabric sticking to his groin.

Nevertheless he felt his lips spreading into stupid, contented grin.

Fuck the mess, and cold, and the fact that he just had sex with his car, he just had one hell of an orgasm.

"Sam?" The concerned voice beside him made him look into cute, blue eyes.

"You're so cute Bee," Sam snickered, still feeling bit high "How..." it was hard to phrase your thoughts when one was coming back from a post orgasmic haze, "human?" Sam gestured wildly and collapsed over the garage wall. Somewhere, he felt he should be more concerned by what happened, but he was too contented to care.

"Oh, it was supposed to be a surprise." Bee threw his arms around the boy and pulled him closer. "I was working on it for some time."

Sam felt the arms around him dispelling the cold of the night.

"What about the kitty?" Sam remembered the tiny white fur ball that Bee played with earlier.

"It's mother clawed on my hood, so we became friends." Bee sounded suspiciously careless.

"Yeah right." Sam felt himself drifting into sleep. He wanted to stay awake but his eyes were so heavy.

"She decided to have her kittens in my engine compartment, and they all felt so fluffy..."

Sam murmured something akin to 'mhm,' feeling to tired to respond.

"So I wanted to check if my pet would feel as good."

The human realized Bee was stroking his hair, threading his fingers through the strands in most delightful way so he purred sleepily.

"And purr as sweetly as them."

As the words reached his ears, Sam was almost asleep, so he didn't heard when Bee added.

"You feel so much better, my little kitty."


End file.
